Cherish
by zenhir
Summary: A simple story about coffee and perhaps something more.
1. saturdays

((Cherish))

**A simple story about coffee and maybe something more.  
**

_I disclaim Card Captor Sakura._

_I claim the plot of Cherish. _

((AN))

This story is based on something that happened in real life. However it just had nothing to do with coffee but it had everything to do with love. I would be very happy if readers enjoy reading this because I put "the (zenhir) factor" in to it.

>

'**Saturday mornings'**

"Two espresso shots, dark please…"

It was my Saturday morning shift, so that meant a line of customers. The store was slightly noisier and my hands a bit more full. Meaning in my right hand was a pencil that was neatly writing the nice man's order down, and my left was the receipt of the young lady who had just ordered a vanilla shake. I quickly handed it to her and smiled, a very sincere smile because I felt it. It was a warm, honest, content smile.

I loved Saturday mornings.

It was the Saturday morning where I would wear my favorite pink sweater to work. The one my mother gave me, the only sweater I had.

It was Saturday morning when I first really noticed him too.

"Sakura! Table seven please!" Yukito, the nicest manager one could get, called through the back door. I took two steps and retrieved the order with my now free left palm. He pulled the corners of his lips in to what I called a 'sneaky smile' and nodded his head in the direction of the counter where more customers were waiting for an order, "I'll take over this one."

I smiled at him too.

It was on my way to the right table and he was standing by the napkins counter. I didn't understand why I picked him out of the crowd of 'young people' that cluttered the shop and outnumbered all the old businessmen and ladies.

I brushed by him, and that's all I did. I barely touched him, maybe our elbows did a little, but it was nothing. He was wearing a nice dress shirt, it was white, and it differed from the logo tee shirts most of the other young guys in the store were wearing. Maybe that's why.

But I swear we barely had enough contact to cause anything drastic. But it happened anyways.

He dropped his cup of coffee.

And I tripped on the floor, and dropped the tray.

His shirt wasn't white after that.

He got up before I did and helped me up which I gladly accepted because the ground was so wet I could barely stand. My sweater was soaked in the back. That's when I realized he was wet too. In fact his entire shirt was damp and soaked through with brown coffee. I don't ever remember being so red. I'm sure I apologized at least ten times. Yukito rushed over and half the shop turned to see the commotion. If possible, I grew even warmer with the attention. I think somewhere in there the customer I knocked over asked if I was okay but I wasn't really paying attention. I had just completely ruined an order and dropped a cup of coffee on a customer.

"I'm sorry for the trouble sir – would you like another cup? The usual?" Yukito asked the boy who shook his head.

"Its nothing."

"Would you like Sakura to get a towel?"

The boy pulled at his now brown shirt and said something about needing to get it dry-cleaned anyways. I started apologizing to Yukito who patted my shoulder comfortingly.

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry, I really am."

The boy picked up his bag and that's when I realized it was wet too. At this point I didn't know how much worse it could get but then he looked at me. And it was the first time through all the mess that I got a good look at him. By his nice clothing I had pictured a college student with combed hair, a spoiled expression, and glasses. But his hair didn't look very neat, he wasn't anything spoiled, and I could never imagine glasses covering eyes like his.

I apologized again.

He gave me a funny look, "I should be saying sorry...I got you all wet too."

I looked down at myself and at my sweater, "Its okay…I can make another one…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. My best friend Tomoyo used to be a great sewer, I probably couldn't mimic the exact sweater. I'd probably make it worse.

He was the one who aplogized this time, and gave me a polite nod.

Then he just left the store with a soaking shirt and no coffee.

And that's how we met.

>

Yukito had asked the janitors to clear up the mess that in an hour everything had been going just as smoothly. Besides the fact that I had lost my favorite sweater (I cried for a while) I forgot all about it. I had other things to worry about.

But then I saw him again a week later. Saturday morning.

He was wearing another white dress shirt and I flushed just looking at how clean it was. I still remembered the color he left the shop in last week. It wasn't very white and coffee stains were hard to get out.

"The regular," He said.

I threw him a nervous glance, "…sorry?"

He sighed, "It's the same every week."

When I failed to respond he answered, "Black with ice."

I nearly forgot to write it down because I was wondering if he still remembered me. Maybe he was wondering why I wasn't fired. I was turning red just thinking about it.

I gave him one of my lesser smiles. I never failed to look cheerful in front of a customer, but in this one I felt less warm, more worry.

Yukito gave me his order. I had a tight grip on the tray through the whole voyage to his table.

I had another tight grip on the two dollars the customer had paid with; I put it besides the tray. I was relieved I had made it without any problems. Even though I did it everyday.

"It's on me…for last week." I explained quietly when he stared at the money on the table.

I expected him to widen his eyes and suddenly realize who I was and what I did. He just stared at it some more. Then he moved his eyes towards my face and I froze.

He thanked me and looked away out the window.

The trip back to the counter was much shorter. I was also slightly more cheerful than before. I also realized I was a little breathless. I felt I'd taken a run around the neighborhood.

He left moments afterwards and took his coffee with him.

I went to clear up his table. He had left a tip, which wasn't unusual, but still I was more than intrigued when I counted two dollars.

>

I learned from Yukito later that he was a regular customer. And every Saturday morning he would order black with ice. So he slowly grew in to the turn of things. I was puzzled as of why I never really remembered seeing him every week. But it didn't matter that much to me anymore, I was just glad he didn't hold grudges.

"The usual?" I asked him with a more sincere smile than weeks before. My dad was coming home from work today. He worked out of town so I was excited and more than happy to share it.

I never expected a smile out of him. I could just read the answer through his eyes.

I handed him his cup early, because Yukito had already prepped it for him, and he took it to his usual seat besides the large front window. That's when Yukito handed me another heavy tray. It was for table one, one of the four tables that were situated outside. It was a nice but warm day, so the door was closed to preserve the air conditioning. I then realized that I had placed it on my palm too far to the left and my right hand was already occupied with the task of pushing down the handle. I wasn't inexperienced with these challenges; it was just the day's building excitement that I had lost focus.

I didn't notice him until he had made his way besides my shoulder and pushed open the door for me. I was even more surprised when he took the tray off my palm and placed it down without spilling a single drop. But what unnerved me was how close he was when he brushed by. Our shoulders touched for a fraction of a second and I had held my breath.

"Be more careful," was all he said to me before going back inside.

He had a very nice balance and grip.

That's when I started to think.

What made him drop his drink anyways?

>

"Hey! Don't be late coming home today okay?"

"Okay!" I said, already halfway through the door.

"I said _okay_ monster?"

"_Okay!_" I said more clearly and stumbled outside.

My dad had called in last week to say he couldn't make it back this month. I was disappointed. So my brother tried to make it up to me by trying to find the exact pink sweater I ruined a couple weeks ago, he looked all night but he couldn't remember the store mother had bought it from. But at least he tried.

I was only late last night because I had to stay and finish my homework. I didn't want my brother to know that my job was interfering with school. He would probably make me quit, and without my job, it would only mean he'd have to work overtime.

I had snuck out my math book. I planned to get it done today, maybe during break because Saturday mornings were usually packed.

Besides, Yukito was good at math, and he'd understand. But he and my brother were good friends and old classmates. He might tell.

But I tried anyways.

I sat down on a table during my forty-minute lunch break and started on the first problem. Half and hour later, I was only on number two. I was always a hopeless case on math. Usually Touya had to coach me through every problem, but I couldn't tell him that I had dragged it through a whole week.

"You're doing it wrong."

I looked up, startled. It was that boy; he was staring at my paper.

"Oh," I looked at the problem.

"You're doing it the hard way, and the answer's wrong too."

I grimaced, now someone I didn't even know was criticizing my work. Maybe I really should ask Yukito for help.

Then the boy sat down across from me. He slid the paper towards him but let it turn towards me and pointed at my division.

"It'll be easier if you just did this." He wrote a couple numbers out with my pencil and drew an arrow from the answer to the equation I had written, "see how this just took two steps and yours took six?"

I nodded. I didn't know there was an easier way. I did it the way my teacher taught me.

"But my teacher would like for us to write out all the steps."

He tapped the pencil at the paper and I looked down at it again and he said, "From the answer you can easily get the six steps, its like back tracking without any detours."

He wrote it out for me.

And this was the first time that I had ever understood a problem that fast.

I breezed through my homework in the last ten minutes with some advice from the stranger and by the end of it all I was smiling like usual again.

When I thanked him he simply shrugged.

Then I asked for his name.

"Li Syaoran."

I answered cheerfully, "Kinomoto Sakura, pleased to meet you."

He gave me a small smile and walked off. He left his cup of dark coffee at my table. When I picked it up I realized he hadn't finished it. I didn't see him drink it at all since he first sat down.

>

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. With some help I was soon doing math on my own. I stopped bring the book to work, and we stopped talking for some time.

Touya was happy when my teacher called to tell him that I had improved so much. He was curious, but he didn't ask me that many questions. Which was a good thing.

During mid November was the next we talked. And it came to me rather suddenly.

It started with a strange comment from Yukito while we switched errands. I was tying my apron back when he passed me.

"He's here to see you…" He said with a wink. I looked at him funny before patting down my apron and approaching the counter where I saw a boy wearing a dark blue dress shirt.

"How may I help you?" I said without really looking at him.

"I'm not ordering anything."

I recognized that voice and looked up rather surprised. I guess I just wasn't used to the different color dress shirt because Syaoran was staring at me, one hand wrapped around a plastic package I hadn't noticed before.

There was just one problem with that.

It was Friday.


	2. meaning

**meaning.**

He coughed to get my attention.

Yukito walked by me rather loudly during our silent exchange of hellos. He had his "sneaky smile" on again. The butterflies started flapping in my stomach.

"Sorry it took me some time to find this…" He pushed the package across the counter and my breath caught my throat, "Don't worry about the cost, a friend of mine was willing to do it for free because she was familiar with the design."

I swallowed carefully.

"And it's also an early visit because I'll be out of town this week."

Out. Of. Town.

This. Week.

I felt as if the words were digesting a syllable slower than it was leaving his mouth. Because if what I had heard was right than that meant he wasn't coming for coffee tomorrow.

"You're not going to be here…"

He shook his head and looked at his watch, "I need to go or I'll be late – See you Sakura."

I should've asked him where he was going. But all I did was stare at his back as he walked out the door and left, again, with no coffee.

I knew Yukito had been listening to the entire conversation because he seemed to sprout up right besides me once the bell to the door stopped jingling, "Soooo…what's that?" He said cheerfully, prodding the package on the counter and then let out a strange noise in surprise, "Oh! Its soft."

Sometimes my manager acted rather immature.

I picked up the package and slowly pulled the wrapping apart. I was, in fact, very curious but I refused to show it in front of Yukito who looked more excited than I was.

What fell out of it made my heart stop.

I swear my cheeks were hurting by the end of the day.

Touya said I looked suspicious and asked if I had been plotting something when I got home. Maybe because I was smiling too much.

I wore a pink sweater the next morning.

Saturday morning.

It was an especially loud and noisy morning, this Saturday. I found myself balancing calculators and receipts under my chin and tucking menus beneath my arms. Even Yukito seemed to have less time to spare a cheerful grin. I guess in the rush of things I barely had time to mull over Syaoran's table filled with strange people.

However for the entire morning, I had an annoying feeling that I had forgotten something.

>

I forgot my pink sweater at home the next Saturday.

My stomach was churning and crying "guilty" for the entire first early shift. Yukito must've noticed because twice he asked if I was okay.

I should've switched spots with Nami. I should've hid in the kitchen when I saw Syaoran coming in.

I felt my cheeks flush when he approached the counter.

It was even worse when I saw him looking at my dirty apron.

"Sorry…I wore it last week and I left it – "

"Stop apologizing – can I have my usual please?"

I looked up. He sounded quite mad. But he looked the same as ever. It seemed longer than two weeks since I've seen him. I wondered where he had to go.

I quietly gave his cup to him. Almost shyly and breathed a sigh of relief when he departed to his usual spot.

I promised myself I'd wear it next week.

When the next customer came by, I nearly dropped the tray again. Except I saved it half way down, a very admirable accomplishment that gave me a close heart attack. Then Yukito made me take the rest of the day off. He said I looked too pale and said I looked on the verge of collapse.

I thought he over exaggerated.

Just a little.

So I sat in one of the stools, reading my literature book. I wasn't really worried about the test on Monday, but I thought a bit of an over view wouldn't hurt. Besides, I wanted to distract myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it sent tingles down my arm.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He sat down across from me. I still felt the warmth of his palm and sucked in my breath. I visibly stared harder at the text in front of me that didn't make much sense anymore.

"Mmmhm…"

"Is that a yes, or please go away?"

"No! its okay! You can sit here," I said rather quickly. My pulse sped up, I quickly realized that the entire shop could hear me and flushed. I hid my face behind my book. I should've brought my math book. It was bigger.

"Oh…kay." He mused. I could tell in his voice that he wasn't mad at me, or maybe he wasn't in the first place, or maybe he'd forgiven me. Or none of that. Or maybe all of it. I don't know, I was just making it more confusing.

I guess I was being too hard on myself. So I set the book down in order to see his face and took a deep breath. I didn't normally act like this, I'm usually pretty social. I liked conversations. I like to open my mouth and smile. Talk. Laugh. Something.

"So how's the coffee?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

My smile became slightly harder to keep up. I guess being inside a coffee shop for five days a week can really rub off on you.

"Good." He answered simply, "Is that a book from Tomoeda?"

I looked down at my book. It did not say Tomoeda on it.

"Yes, I study there, how do you know?"

"I have a friend – I know someone who goes there."

"Really! What's his name?"

He frowned slightly. I liked it better when he was smiling but I angrily waved away that thought, "It's really long, and you probably don't know him."

"Oh…kay…where do you study?"

"I work."

This explained his really nice clothes and why he always dressed the way he did. I was intrigued but not entirely. I gave him a small smile, "I work too."

He scoffed out loud which seemed quite out of character for him.

"Is that funny?" I said, grinning at him.

"People usually ask for my age after I tell them I work, I guess not much think about the rest of the population who work jobs like you." He said, folding his hands across the table. In my opinion, yes, he did look old. Maybe not old, old. But more mature than the guys at my school.

"So you're not?"

"No, I'm twenty."

My eyes bulged, "That's only a year older than I am. Don't you go to college?"

"No, I don't need that."

I folded the pages in my book neatly across, "You helped me a lot with my math so you must be really smart."

He looked at me, "Actually its family business."

"Oh."

He put his hands on the table and leaned forward. I felt the atmosphere thicken. "You're in Tomoeda, what are you majoring?"

I gulped. He was still rather far away but the action of moving closer.

"Major?" I repeated. It was an easy question, I was just finding it difficult to organize any logical answers.

He smiled. I did like that better than his frown, "What do you plan on doing for the rest of your life." He said, breaking it down for me, even though he knew I completely understood.

I relaxed, "I'm undecided but I have ideas."

"What kind of ideas?" He asked.

From there I explained to him all about my goals and aspirations. Which were quite lengthy but he paid attention throughout the entire thing. And plus he gave me advice. He seemed to know the world beyond a coffee shop and school a lot more than I did. I soaked everything like a sponge; I felt I'd learn more in that hour than any valuable lecture I received from a professor about molecular energy. Not only did we talk about school and the future we talked a lot about our lives as well.

"My father works out of town so I rarely get to see him."

"Hn, at least he comes to visit."

"Yours doesn't?"

"I don't have one."

I guess I decided to drop that subject.

"So do you have any siblings?"

He looked away, his ears turning slightly pink, "Four sisters."

I jumped out of my seat, almost, "Four?"

He didn't turn his head at me but his eyes moved in my general direction, "What about you?"

"I have an older brother."

Wow, how exciting is that.

"An older brother, so I guess he takes care of you when your father isn't home?"

I smiled, "Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"Hm."

By the end of our conversation I was smiling again like my old self. I forgot all about being guilty. He didn't seem to really mind I wasn't wearing the pink sweater he gave me.

Speaking of which.

"I forgot to say thank you last week."

"For what?" He asked blandly, as if he truly did not remember.

I believed him for half a second, "For…finding the sweater."

"Oh," He looked up from his coffee. It should've been cold by now, "It was nothing…I knew someone who was willing to do it."

I smiled warmly, "I had a friend that knew how to sew, we separated in high school because she had to move to England and she wanted to be a fashion designer one day."

He turned towards me rather suddenly as if I startled him.

"Go on."

"I'd usually model her clothes," I said laughing, "Actually…I ripped my sweater before and she fixed it for me. She did it so perfectly I almost forgot all about it."

"Really."

"Really." I replied with a small smile tugging at my lips. His expression made me laugh. He looked in between being surprised and deep though.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…what's your friend's name?"

This time I gave him a mocking frustrated look, "Her name's rather long and besides, I don't think you'd know her."

I made him smile.

I could've failed a math test and still go home happy after that.

"It's okay, her name's not that long. Daidouji Tomoyo, she was my best friend for six years."

"Really." He said, disappearing behind his cup of coffee. I swore he finished that just moments ago.

"So what's your friend's name? Hm?"

"I told you its really long and you – "

"I told you mine didn't I? And plus, I'm pretty sure I'll know him."

He stared at me, "I'm sure you do."

"Why? Is he loud?"

"Yes."

"Good looking?"

He frowned at me, "I'm a guy."

"So?" I said, laughing.

"So…"

"Is he nineteen?"

"Are you interested?" He asked.

"I'm curious. Give me a hint. For instance, sum him up in one word for me." I grinned.

"Why all the curiosity?"

"Because I'd like to hear about your friends." I replied.

He grinned amusingly, "Wouldn't you like to know about me?"

My mouth was in midway with a comeback before I froze, "I…"

It was funny how he switched my thoughts around so fast.

He set his cup back down and smiled, "I'm just kidding Sakura…but I'm now curious, what one word would you sum me up with?"

I didn't have to think very hard, "Charming."

"Really."

I realized my cheeks were slightly pink and so were his. It simply slipped out of my mouth like that. But I guess the damage was done, "Yes, I do."

"I can sum you up in word."

"What is it?" I laughed, and I meant every moment of it.

"I'll tell you some other day."

"Hey, what? That's not fair."

"Sorry…I have to go. If you want to know that badly about my friend, his name's Hiirigizawa. Long isn't it?"

I blanched. "Hiiri – "

"Bye Sakura."

He left the room.

My jaw refused to leave open air.

I realized we'd talk for over two hours. But not only was I shocked that we had shared so much time together but there was another.

He knew Eriol?

It _is_ a small world.

>

_Subject: Life_

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_How is England? Are you still taking dancing classes? I realized I haven't talked to you in a very long time, in fact for about two months. Which is still a long time. I miss you lots, I'm sending this email because I was reminded of you a couple days ago. I ruined my pink sweater, you know, the one you fixed in sixth grade. I'm still in Tomoeda, Touya thought it'd be cruel to make me transfer like his original idea last year so I'm here for good. Which isn't much because its only for one more year. I really liked the last dress you sent me Tomoyo. I wore it to the school Formal. And no, I didn't go with anybody. Sorry…its just different without you. So I've got to eat dinner now, Touya's calling. _

_Love, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. Eriol says he misses you._

_> _

The next Saturday I woke up to a beautiful sunny shine through hand-sewn curtains. The coffee shop smelled perfect when I walked through the door. Yukito was in one of his cheery moods. Touya didn't bicker at me. I had finished all my math homework. I wore my pink sweater.

Syaoran didn't come.

I watched the door the entire morning so I wouldn't miss him.

But he didn't come.

I simply didn't understand why I felt so disappointed. I've only had one single decent conversation with him. And here I was, on my toes, looking at the door every two seconds. I scrambled two orders because I was distracted. How could I possibly give a deep chocolate double espresso shot coffee to a two-year-old kid who ordered a vanilla shake? Yukito asked me if I wanted to rest. If this keeps up I'll quit just so Yukito wouldn't bring it upon himself to fire me.

But then again, I was being too hard on myself.

I should be happy for that well accomplished A I received in Math this semester. And winter recess started next week. I had two weeks to myself.

I looked at the door.

I swear I heard the bell jingle.

It was a middle-aged couple, smiles on their faces.

I looked down at the counter.

Boy, was I unfocused this morning.

>

_From: "Mail Service" _

_Subject: Failure to Deliver._

_Hello sakurablossoms, _

_We're sorry to inform but your address is not a valid email address. Please check to see if you've entered the correct one and resend._

I checked my address book.

That would explain the lack of returns lately.

My day wasn't that great after all.

Touya yelled at me for coming home late. Which was funny because I didn't have any homework to finish. All I did was sit inside the cafe doing absolutely nothing.


	3. moment

'**moment'**

Syaoran came by the next Saturday. A week before Christmas. I remember because the windows were frosted with winter grace.

He was wearing a black coat over his usual white dress shirt. It seemed as if he had just attended an important errand and looked rather tired.

I gave him a welcoming smile, wishing to ask him about last week, "The usual?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

I happily handed him the cup and was about to ask him a question when he suddenly left the counter without a word and made through the front door. I watched in confusion as he disappeared from the glossy window view. There was a car waiting for him outside. Someone opened the door for him. Only when the next customer, an elderly woman, politely asked if she could order did I come back to my senses.

Was it something…did I say something…

I switched shifts with Nami for the rest of the day. I didn't do much but wipe the counter even though Yukito just cleaned it this morning. All I wanted to do was push my hand along the ragged cloth over something nice and smooth.

I was frustrated, I admitted. I thought after our last conversation, things were going to be at least a little different.

When I came home Touya asked me why I looked ready to claw my hair out. He told me not to think so much about my next math test. He said it was winter break and to use it to relax.

I lied to him about the math test. I didn't have one.

>

_To: sakurablossoms_

_Subject: Hi. Hi. HI._

_Dear my favorite Tomoeda girl, _

_Its Eriol, you've probably been wondering where the heck I was this past month. This might surprise you but I'm out on vacation with my family. I know I missed finals, but don't worry, I've got it all covered. I wondered if you knew how Tomoyo is doing. She hasn't been replying my emails. Is something going on? You don't think she's mad at me do you?_

_Best Early Christmas Wishes, _

_Eriol_

_> _

I was reading Eriol's email when Touya's loud voice shouted from the sofa about something on the news. I wasn't half paying attention but I'm sure he was going about the soccer games again. He used to play.

"Little jerk's gone and went on another stupid vacation again."

Well that didn't sound like the next close goal kick.

"_Touya…_" I said warningly from my seat. Dad never liked bad language. I tried to enforce it upon my brother when dad wasn't home.

"Not my problem! They deserve all the damn trash they get from the media…holding up all their openings just because of one…" He rambled off as the reporter sped in to retaliations of the economy drop.

I sighed.

>

_To: HiirigizawaEriol_

_Subject: Tomoyo_

_Dear Eriol,_

_I think Tomoyo deleted her email account. Or changed it. I don't have much news about her family and how she's doing. I can't reach her either. I'm actually really worried. But please don't let that ruin your vacation. Have fun! _

_Early Christmas to you too, _

_Sakura_

_> _

After I closed the computer I realized I'd forgotten to ask him if he knew Syaoran. It had just slipped my mind.

Besides.

I didn't have to ask Eriol about a complete stranger.

It was December Twenty Five. Touya bought me a new hair clip. I rarely put my hair up but just to please him I did so. My ears were red because it was so cold.

I was quiet when Syaoran walked through the door. He was wearing a brown coat and a white dress shirt. The speakers were dazzling with carols and cherry singing. The customers were smiling and beaming at one another. I bet this was the only café open in the entire neighborhood block. Yukito always enjoyed Christmas, besides I had the evening with Touya. But this was one Christmas where I was numb. Was it because my hair was up, I don't know.

I handed him the cup without him even asking to order. He didn't object and immediately veered off towards a direction that was unfamiliar to me. He walked over to Yukito and started talking. I helped the next customer with a corner of my eye glued to their strange conversation. Yukito kept smiling and nodding, then shaking, then nodding, and smiling.

What was going on?

After what seemed like an entire line of Christmas frostbitten customers all with the same smiling cheerful expression glued on their faces, Syaoran and Yukito finally separated. Syaoran walked to the door. Yukito came towards me, wiping his hands on his apron, and smiling his sneaky smile again.

"You have the day off, starting now."

I stared at him, "What?"

"You heard me," He chirped, "Get out of here."

"But – today's so busy – and half the staff isn't – "

"Hey!" He said, looking at Sakura with a serious look, "I'm in charge here, and I just gave you an order to stop working and get out there and enjoy today okay?"

Knowing I couldn't argue with his point, I untied my apron amidst my loud vocal grumbling and left the counter. Yukito quickly took over.

I nearly knocked in to the person behind me. Two warm hands grabbed the sides of my arms to keep my balance and I nearly screamed.

"Hey."

"Syaoran?" I breathed.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Before I could say yes or no, he led me out the door, in to the frosty Saturday morning air, and out on to the wet streets. I exhaled a breath of hot air and it floated upwards. He let go of my arms once we were sufficiently away from the coffee shop.

Syaoran stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at me, "I thought you might have wanted a break from work today."

"That was you?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Its Christmas, and we haven't talked in a while."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You mean _you _haven't been talking in a while…where have you been? You didn't even say hi or – "

"Sorry…I was on a tight schedule…and…they were already…I mean…and plus…I was…" He started muttering more and more until I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"You were…" I helped him along. He looked a bit uncomfortable for once.

"Nothing…I had to go out of the country for a while. That's why I wasn't here two weeks ago…and last time…I was late for a flight."

"Its okay."

"Hm?" He looked up.

"I said its okay, as long as you weren't…" _mad at me…_ My ears turned red. I worried too much. He was just busy.

He gave an awkward smirk, "Missed me?"

I jerked at him, "I – " There he went again. Switching my thoughts around so fast I could barely catch up.

He caught my elbow and started forwards down the crowded streets crammed with families and people off from their jobs.

"Let's take a walk, I have somewhere I want to show you."

I inhaled sharply as we went across several streets. We were both lost in our thoughts but nonetheless, I could say I enjoyed the unfamiliar company. I usually worked all Christmas morning with Yukito. I haven't really experienced what it was like outside during all the noisy holiday commotion.

It was warm. Even though I couldn't feel my nose and my eyes watered from the icy air. It seemed so warm inside. Everyone was laughing, hugging, smiling, and even singing as they crossed the crosswalks or walked down the side.

Had I really missed all this when I was inside the coffee shop?

Every year?

I felt as if I was visiting a foreign country. Even though I've been a resident for more than six years.

He was taking me to the park.

I've never been to the park during the winter before.

Touya would sometimes take me during the summer when he had days off. But we wouldn't do much but walk around once and head home. When we were younger, I remembered we used to chase the birds. But that had always been during the summer. When the trees were full and green. And when there were birds in the first place. So why now? Why? The trees were bare. The ground was wet.

In my opinion. The park was rather gloomy in the winter.

But there wasn't a falter in his step as he strode up the steps towards the gate, his hand still behind my elbow.

He led me deep in to the center. A place I didn't really recognize. However some parts of it seemed so anciently familiar to me.

And he came to a gradual stop, right in front of a small gray bench, twisted and worn from many people using its strength to rest their poor feet.

He sat down.

I looked around myself. There were trees everywhere. Leafless trees. I stared at him.

"Sit down, Sakura."

I gave him a skeptical look and he sighed, "Please?"

I sat reluctantly. The bench looked quite cold.

"How does it feel?"

"Hm?"

"To be taking the day off?"

I leaned stiffly back in to the bench. It wasn't that comfortable, "Different."

He was looking off somewhere in the distance. I tried to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't find what was so interesting.

"Where is this place?"

"The park."

I stifled a small laugh on my part, "Yes I know, but where in the park…"

"Oh, that." He looked around, "Can't you guess?"

I tried to. Somehow I had a gut feeling I had been here a long time before. But it was still unfamiliar.

"…its hard."

He nudged me in the shoulder gently, "I'll give you a hint."

I looked over at him; he had his eyes towards to me in a mischievous grin, "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hm? That's a hint?" I said, rather confused.

"Sure."

I rubbed my nose, it was numb. Or my hands were numb.

"I don't know. I give up."

He hummed loudly and stretched himself across the bench. He looked comfortable.

Syaoran gave me a sidelong glance, "Then I won't tell you."

"That's not fair."

"Its very fair, Sakura."

I stuck out my chin, "You do realize I came out of my way to leave my job, an annual routine for me and my Christmas, to spend the morning with a person I barely know and who refuses to tell me anything?"

His face held a funny expression, "What do you think of this place?"

Changing the subject.

"It's a park. I've been here before."

"No, what do you think of it _now. _Not before."

I looked around. The trees looked old. The branches were empty. There was no green. I couldn't find the warmth in the people anymore because there were so less.

"Its…kind of….plain." I said, trying to not sound offensive.

He grinned, "Exactly why we're here."

"Huh?"

He pointed at the tree in front of us, "Look at that. Describe it in one word."

"Tree." I said the first thing that came to mind. Even inside my own head I knew it sounded lame.

He shook his head.

"Fine, mister smarty Li, you describe it one word."

"Wisdom." He lowered his finger; "Think about how many people this one tree has seen sitting on this bench. If you look carefully, you notice that the other trees form a semi ring around it, this one gave birth to all the other ones nearby, it's the oldest one in this grove."

Now since he pointed it out to me, I did notice how the one tree in front of us stood out slightly more. But still. It was a tree.

"Now that," He said, pointing at an ordinary looking rock covered in melted snow.

"One word?"

"mhm."

"Um…" I tried to think harder this time, "Solitary?"

He smiled, "That's good, now describe this place in one word."

"This entire place?" I said.

He nodded.

I thought for the longest time, twisting and turning in my seat. Bringing my finger up to my chin and to rub my head. It was like he was playing with my mind. Making me think so hard on Christmas, and there wasn't even a right or wrong answer.

The place that came off to me at first was "plain." But sitting there on a simple bench for more than a few minutes now, I've come to look at my surroundings more. Sure, it differed from the usual coffee shop. The usual counters, and the usual tables. This was a secluded place somewhere else. It was different. Different? I just noticed that there was frost covering the trees. At first I had thought someone had the crazy idea to throw sprinkles over the entire grove but then I realized the sun was reflecting every single dew as it slid in and out between the white cotton clouds that painted the sky. Every single moment seemed to warm me a little more. The bench wasn't so cold anymore. I almost forgot where I was. What I was doing. Why I was here. I couldn't take my eyes off an imaginary place somewhere in the distance.

"Beautiful." I breathed at last.

Syaoran startled me and knocked me out of the current daydream. I forgot I was sitting on a bench. I forgot he had been next to me.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" I said quietly, my eyes moving towards him.

"If you shout out that word again, I'll shout out what this place is called, and what I think of it at the same time."

"Shout?"

"Go ahead."

"Why shout?" I said even more softly.

"Because, you'll feel more alive. Trust me, no one can hear it, there's more than a mile off in any direction. According to the city, we're in the middle of nowhere."

I took a deep breath in. This had to be the craziest thing I've ever heard.

"Go on."

"Are you sure you'll do it with me?"

"I will."

"This feels weird."

"It always does the first time."

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Yes."

That surprised me. Syaoran was always wearing nice dress clothes. He always seemed so mature and professional. It never seemed to come to my mind that someone like him could possibly walk to the middle of nowhere and shout things to nothing in particular.

"Go on." He said again, nudging me in the elbow. I glanced at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I took another deep breath. This has got to be the weirdest Christmas I've ever spent.

"Oh…kay…"

I waited until the hard thud in my chest slowed to a reasonable tempo. This was just a strange dream.

I took one last deep breath.

"_this place is_…BEAUTIFUL**!"** I yelled as loud as could. My voice resonated much bigger than I had ever expected, it bounced off all the trees, moved the snow, stirred the icy breeze, woke up a flock of migrating birds, and came back to me ten times as shocking.

I inhaled sharply and breathed, "That was me?"

"Good first time, now listen. This place is…"

Syaoran took a huge breath and placed his hands around his mouth then screamed, "**SAKURA!**" His voice made me dizzy. The wind picked up right after the last "a" blew past all the trees and made several remaining leaves drop to the ground. The frost on the trees even moved for him.

"Sakura?" I asked him.

"These are Sakura trees silly." He laughed.

"Cherry…" Old black and white photos of a smiling woman and a certain tree flocked with pink flowers swarmed my memories.

I smiled breathlessly, my fingers numb but I hardly noticed, "I want to do that again."

He leaned forward on to his knees and grinned, "Go for it, by the way, your hair looks nice that way."

I pretended to ignore that comment. But my ears turned slightly red. Because it just got windy. Of course.

>

"I'm so tired now." I laughed.

He fell against the back of the bench and watched me laugh, "How did that feel?"

"Alive. I feel so awake." I was a little light-headed from all the screaming. Passerbys would've thought we had escaped the mental institution.

"Good, just don't pass out."

"I won't." I kicked his foot playfully and laughed again at his amused expression.

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

I pulled my legs on to the bench and hugged them, "Its just…so different this year…every year…I always spent Christmas at work. It feels…different to be outside."

"I know how you feel."

"Hm?"

"I come here every so often to escape. No one knows about it but me."

He paused.

"And you."

I breathed in slowly. I was getting light-headed.

I smiled quickly to catch the moment, "So tell me where you went last last week?"

He stared at me, "Well…it was a…personal trip I decided to take."

"Really? Was it fun?"

"Sort of." He looked straightforward, "I had things to do."

I nodded.

We stayed in a long period of content silence, both of us enjoying the simple pleasure of a small simply old bench and a grove of bare leafless trees.

He was the first to say something.

"Tell me how you met your friend, um, Daidouji was it?"

"Oh! Tomoyo?" I giggled, "Its rather embarrassingly."

He sighed, "I'm sure my story is worse."

"You mean Eriol?" I laughed. I could imagine all the scenarios I could concur with Eriol Hiirigizawa in the picture. That boy could make anything happen.

"Okay," I said, "Only if we trade."

"Hm."

One day, we had a neighborhood party and I wanted to tell daddy something so I went around the room trying to find him. When I found where he was I raced towards him and was just about to wrap my arms around him when he suddenly side stepped to help my brother with a large package from one of our neighbors. I ran head on in to a small girl about my size and we went crashing in to one of the banners that released all the streamers on the ceiling. They ended up falling decoratively across every guest in the room and everyone had been completely silent. I was wearing my mother's sweater. It was fairly new back then. And it was too big for me. I ripped the sleeve when it got caught on the table's corner. I apologized profusely to the girl I had run over. She was so pretty, I felt bad for messing up her very nice dress. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. We became inseparable friends soon afterwards. She helped fix my dress.

I smiled when I finished. I hadn't heard myself relay a story for a long time.

"That's always a nice way to meet someone, knock them over."

I laughed at it but missed the irony in his voice because that's how we met. I looked at his shirt. I remembered the heavy coffee stain he left in that morning.

"Now that's nothing." He said, "Nothing at all."

"Let's hear it."

He put on a thoughtful look and stared up at the sky, "Letsee…there was Me, Eriol, and my sister's open dresser…"

From that one beginning I could predict a million things that could happen next. I listened to his story with wide eyes and more than once I burst out laughing.

>

"Wow…" I said breathlessly.

Syaoran stretched his arms, "Its been a long time…I think we passed two."

"Two?" My stomach growled. I had forgotten about lunch.

He got to his feet skillfully with perfect balance and control, his hands never leaving the sides of his hips. That triggered a pressing question of mine.

"Did you happen to dance when you were little?"

He looked at me a surprised look, "Dance?"

"You're always so well postured, and you're very flexible for a guy."

"Oh, no, Not dance, "He laughed," I took martial arts."

My eyes widened, "That's why you have so much balance," My understanding look changed to a suspicious one, "So…why did you lose your grip the first time we met?"

Syaoran shrugged quickly, "Don't know…just slipped." He turned to his side and started walking away. I hurried to catch up. He sounded nervous talking about it. So we walked in momentary silence.

It was strange when we left the coffee shop.

Now it felt strange leaving the warmth of the bench and the welcoming freshness of the Sakura grove.

It was ironic, how much could change in a morning.

And I had thought this place was plain.

The leaves on the floor stuck to the pavement and scuttled away as my sneakers pushed past them. Syaoran's pace was very even and each step seemed to have been perfectly planned and well positioned. My pace was quick and light as if I had too much energy in my feet and needed to get more stuff done in as little distance as possible.

While we walked, Syaoran would sometimes hum something and look around. I put my hands in my sweater pockets. My fingers felt cold again.

"Are your hands cold?" He asked suddenly and then even more quickly he asked, "Have you ever had your fortune read?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts from the sudden changes, "Um…no…"

"Let me see your hand." He laid out his right hand and I unwillingly slid my left out of the warm pocket. I put it in his palm and he stared at it. We were still walking. I could see people now, which signified that we were getting closer to the exit.

With his other finger he traced the lines on my palm and stared at it inquiringly. I was curious, "What do they mean?"

"This one," He said, pointing at a longer line, "Shows how naïve you are, see how long it is? It means you are really naïve."

I stared. _Hm…Touya always said I was naïve…_

"This one," He said again, tracing one finger down a shorter line, "Is your luck, according to it, you have horrible luck."

I blanched, "My fortune sounds bad."

"No, I'm not done yet," He held on to my hand a little tighter and pointed at my pinky, "This one, is half an inch shorter than your ring finger meaning you'll have a very short boyfriend. And your first child will be really tall."

"A short boyfriend?" I cocked my head. That sounded unconvincing but he sounded really serious.

"Your index finger is slightly crooked so it means you'll have trouble managing your quintuplets in the future."

"_Quintuplets?_" I cried in shock.

So far, my future sounded rather bleak. I was getting more and more nervous. The noise around was getting louder now. I glimpsed the sidewalk and cars once more.

He placed his right hand over my entire palm so my hand was sandwiched between them and closed his eyes. He looked deep in thought.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your palm is U shaped, it means you'll live in a farm with your ten kids and a short husband."

I quailed, "Well…"

"Your chickens will die the first year," He interrupted out of the blue. _Chickens? Oh…on the farm. Of course we'd have chickens. _

"A wolf will kill one of you cows. Another you'll lose to a storm."

My heart went out to the cow who got killed by a wolf.

But if the wolf had to eat.

"You'll get a dog but one of your kids will eat it for dinner when you aren't looking."

That was just slightly disturbing.

"Your husband will become so vertically challenged that he'll combust due to the gravitational pull."

I gasped. Somewhere in the back of my mind, his words were becoming more and more unbelievable and yet I clung on to every sentence. He had a very convincing and entrancing voice.

He opened his eyes and took me by surprise. We had stopped walking entirely.

He kept a very straight expression with the next few words, "I'm sorry, but all I've said about your future was a lie."

I started, "What?"

He gave me a funny look, "And you are rather naïve…"

"Wait, why? You were so – so – serious!"

I suddenly noticed the weight of his hands over mine. I just realized my fingers weren't cold anymore. In fact, they were quite warm.

He gave me a small smile, "I just wanted to hold you hand."

I forgot how to talk.

He helped me along.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

I was still opening and closing my mouth like a dying fish. How graceful was I.

He laughed at my expression and tugged me along towards the crowded street, "I won't make Yukito worry, I said I'll have you back before three. Since we have an hour, how about some coffee at your favorite café?"

There was a chill at the back of my neck where my hair was lifted.

"Sure."

I finally found my voice. A little late, but just for the moment.


End file.
